


All Inclusive Vacation Package

by cleflink



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Beach Sex, Jensen is a cock tease, Luckily Jared goes for that, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Vacation, Wall Sex, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's mostly interested in doing a whole lot of nothing on his vacation, but he'll make an exception for the hot bartender who keeps making him drinks. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Inclusive Vacation Package

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _seeing is believing_ in the Spring 2013 round of [salt_burn_porn](http://salt_burn_porn.livejournal.com).

Vacation, Jensen decided, was something he could get used to.

The baking heat of the sun was a distantly affectionate caress on the covered veranda where Jensen was lazing, and the intermittent breeze coming off the ocean danced lightly against his skin in time with the rhythmic roll-crash of the waves. The air smelled like sand and sunscreen and there was absolutely nothing that Jensen had to be doing besides lying here and soaking it all in.

It wasn't, he knew, quite what most people expected when they thought of going to an all-inclusive beach front resort. Apparently, beach vacations were for a) the beach, b) a truly staggering amount of drinking, and c) shacking up with hot strangers or significant others, if you had them. 

Most of the other people on the veranda were either cuddling couples or, in the case of the noisy group at the big table at the back, exuberant college kids who were still half-drunk from the night before. He was the only one who was alone.

Chris and the girls had headed down to the beach hours ago, after ragging on him for ages about his apparently pathological inability to let loose a little, even when he was on vacation.

But Jensen wasn't really bothered by all that. As far as he was concerned, this was exactly what he needed right now: an exceptionally comfy lounge chair, a battered paperback and an ice cold glass of something girly and alcoholic that he'd have been embarrassed to order anywhere else.

Except the last of these requirements was sadly lacking at the moment. Jensen threw a mournful glance at his empty glass, looked at his book, then heaved a dramatic sigh as he peeled himself out of his chair to head over to the bar.

The bar area was sparsely populated at this time of day, though Jensen knew that it wouldn't stay that way once everyone either got back from their day in the sun or finally dragged themselves out of bed after the festivities of the night before. The bartender on duty wasn't one Jensen had seen before, despite having been at the resort for a couple of days now. There was no way Jensen would have missed seeing someone who looked like this: tall - taller than Jensen -, tanned and well-muscled, with shoulders out to here and a shaggy mop of hair that should have looked stupid but somehow managed to be kind of stupidly hot instead.

"Hey," the bartender greeted as Jensen drew up. "How's it going? Having a good day?"

"It's good, yeah," Jensen said. He propped one elbow up against the bar top and was pleasantly surprised when it wasn't tacky from a summer's worth of spilled alcohol. 

"Glad to hear it. So, what can I get you?"

Jensen thought about it. "How about your favourite drink?" he asked. It was one of his favourite requests at a bar; he didn't always like whatever he ended up with, but he enjoyed enough of them to make the game worth it. "Surprise me."

Tall, tanned and gorgeous grinned at him. There were dimples involved. "I can do that."

He turned to the bottles lining the shelves, reaching for the ones he needed with no hesitation whatsoever. Jensen entertained himself by watching the guy's hands as they mixed and poured with easy efficiency; his fingers were long and lean just like the rest of him and there were a handful of string and leather bracelets looped around his wrists that emphasized the muscles in his forearms.

"Here you go." A violently orange drink introduced itself to the bar in front of Jensen and he looked up to find the bartender watching him with an amused, knowing gleam in his eye. 

Jensen ignored the implicit invitation in that look and directed his attention to the glass. "Thanks. You gonna tell me what it is?"

The bartender's grin went sly. "I don't know. You want me to?"

It was a good question. "I guess not."

"Adventurous. I like it. You want anything for your girlfriend?" He gave Jensen a remarkably unsubtle once-over. "Boyfriend?"

Jensen answered him with a flirty little smile of his own, just because he could. He was on vacation, after all. "Neither, but thanks. My friends are all out enjoying the sunshine."

"Lucky me, then, that you stayed here." He held out a hand. "I'm Jared."

"Jensen," Jensen answered in turn, reaching out to shake. Jensen by no means considered himself a small guy, but Jared's hand fairly dwarfed his. The contrast of his tanned skin to Jensen's city-pale complexion was striking.

Jared watched Jensen taking in the difference and his grin went more than a little mischievous. "You know what they say about guys with big hands, right?"

"That they're too cocky?" Jensen answered, in the driest tone he could manage.

Jared laughed, open and charming. "Exactly." His voice dropped into something heavy with promise. "Want to find out how true it is?" 

Jensen thought about it. There was absolutely no denying that Jared was his type and if his dick was even close to as big as the rest of him Jensen would have to be both jealous and seriously turned on. Jared waited for his answer patiently, but with an air of brazen confidence that pretty much made Jensen's decision for him. He'd always had a penchant for being contrary.

So he took his hand back and shrugged. "Not really." He picked up his glass and took a deliberate sip, tasting citrus and champagne. "Thanks for the drink."

Amazingly, Jared looked more amused than put out. "Come back any time," he said, with a significant look. "And I'll make you something new."

"I'll look forward to it," Jensen said, then turned and headed back to his beach chair.

\---

After that, it seemed like Jensen saw Jared everywhere. Which wasn't exactly surprising, given that it was a closed resort, but Jensen didn't doubt for a minute that it was Jared's doing. The vaguely amused smirk on Jared's face every time they caught eyes was enough to disabuse him of any ideas to the contrary, as did the fact that he just as often saw him away from the bar as otherwise.

Jared had apparently also decided that the way to get into Jensen's pants was to ply him with as many different drinks as he could. Each drink was proffered with a cheeky grin and some seriously over the top flirting, to which Jensen responded with some considerably more subdued flirting of his own and a complete disinclination to take Jared up on his offers. Which, pleasingly and predictably, only made Jared try harder.

Even when Jared wasn't on shift, which was moderately often, he still seemed to find a way to keep Jensen supplied with a steady stream of brightly coloured cocktails. Several of the other bartenders were apparently in on the plan, and Jensen absolutely refused to be embarrassed by their amused grins as they handed over drink after drink in Jared's stead.

"Just fuck him already," Chris said, after about three days of this. He looked at the blue and white concoction at Jensen's elbow like it had done him a personal damage. "All this flirting bullshit's making me nauseous."

Jensen shrugged unconcernedly, most of his attention on his book. "I'll get to it."

Chris huffed out an irritated breath. "Have you even noticed that you're cock-blocking yourself? The hell are you waiting for?"

Jensen turned the page. "I like making him work for it."

Chris rolled his eyes. "And here I thought _women_ were hard work."

"I'm a classy kind of girl and I deserve respect," Jensen said.

"Even from hot bartenders you want to bang?"

Jensen reached out for his multicoloured cocktail. He had to admit that Jared knew his cocktails. "Especially then."

"Well don't take too long, Jennifer. It'll be fucking criminal if you don't get laid after all this."

\---

The next night, the resort hosted some kind of party that Jensen was pretty sure was exactly the same as the stuff that happened every night, just with the addition of some tiki lanterns and a lot of alcohol-soaked fruit. Jensen allowed himself to be dragged down to join the festivities and found it to be a pretty serviceable evening, all things considered. He and his friends staked out a spot not far from the DJ and, between them, Katie and Danneel managed to get enough alcohol in him to get him up and dancing with them. It didn't take as much liquid encouragement as it probably should have, but Jensen couldn't really bring himself to feel embarrassed about it. He was on vacation, dammit.

He was absolutely stealing Katie's camera and deleting the evidence, though.

Jensen avoided the bar for the first couple of hours, mostly because he could, but eventually the double draw of thirst and the desire to see Jared had him breaking off from the group and heading over. The crowd around the bar was three people deep, so Jensen squeezed himself in and waited impatiently for his turn. 

Of course, when he finally got to the front of the crowd, he discovered that Jared wasn't working. Jensen bit back the feeling of disappointment that wanted to rise inside of him. He leaned against the bar, content to let other people get served while he decided what to do with himself now.

A glass appeared in front of him and Jensen looked up to find one of Jared's bartender friends, the dark-haired girl, standing in front of him.

"Jared?" he asked and was surprised when she shook his head.

"Guy at the end," she said and Jensen followed the tilt of her chin to see a guy with short-cropped hair and a truly tragic Hawaiian shirt watching him. The man lifted one hand in greeting and Jensen nodded his head in acknowledgment, but made no effort to either get up or call the man over.

Jensen looked at the drink. "What is it?"

The bartender sighed. "A Screaming Orgasm."

The face Jensen made must have been epic because he actually startled an amused snort from the bartender. "You should try being a bartender," she said. She winked. "You would not believe how many people think that works."

"I can imagine." The bartender stepped away to help someone else and Jensen stared at the drink, wondering if it was worth his effort to drink it.

"Should I be worried?" a voice asked in his ear and Jensen turned to find Jared leaning over his shoulder with a glass in each hand. "I thought buying you drinks was my signature move."

"You haven't been _buying_ me anything," Jensen said. Out of his uniform for once, Jared looked casual and really ridiculously attractive in a loosely buttoned white shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. 

Jared shrugged. "It's the thought that counts. Here." He handed over one of the drinks. "Unless you'd rather stick with that one."

Jensen snorted. "Not a chance. Buying - or not buying - drinks with stupid sex names to try and seduce people is just embarrassing. Even if he was my type, which he's not," he added, just in case Jared hadn't got that part, "I'd have to turn him down on sheer principle."

Jared looked amused. "So if I told you the one you're holding is a Sex on the Beach…?"

Jensen looked at him, all long lines and bright smiles, and decided that this game had gone on long enough. Setting his glass down on the bar next to the first one, Jensen met Jared's game look with a come hither smile of his own. "Then I'd tell you that the only Sex on the Beach I want from you is the kind that doesn't come in a glass."

Jared sucked in a sharp breath. "You'd better mean that," he said and, oh, Jensen could get used to being spoken to in that molasses dark voice. 

And, really, there was only one answer to that. Jensen's smile widened. "Want to find out?"

\---

The wall was rough against Jensen's back and he hissed into Jared's mouth when the stone scraped at his skin below the hem of his rucked-up his shirt. Jared kissed like he was drowning and intended to take Jensen down with him; Jensen found himself panting and lightheaded around the devastating sweep of Jared's tongue and already ragingly hard even though they'd hardly started. His lips felt swollen and slick and the greedy clutch of Jared's hands under his shirt was making his nerves sing. 

Jared was a solid wall of corded muscle against his chest and Jensen didn't even try to curb the impulse to trace his fingers across the broad expanse of him, tripping down his shirt buttons and pulling back to get a better look. It was late and the sun was low on the horizon, all but swallowed up by the encroaching purple blue of night, but there was enough light to see that Jared's chest was as tanned and firm as the rest of him. Jensen looked forward to finding out how far down that tan went.

While he was staring, contemplating how Jared would react to the rake of a nail over his skin, one of Jared's hands came down to fumble with Jensen's belt and he bucked into the faint pressure of Jared's palm, yearning for some friction. "Don't even merit getting fucked in a bed, do I?" Jensen asked, panting just a little. 

"You're the one who wanted sex on the beach," Jared shot back. His mouth started trailing down Jensen's neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses that Jensen could tell were going to bruise. He sucked hard on the juncture of Jensen's neck and shoulder, teeth digging in with sharp, thrilling warning, and Jensen grabbed him by the hair, tilting his head to give Jared better access. Jared's chuckle rumbled against his skin. 

Jared kept working at that spot until Jensen was squirming and swearing under his breath, trying to be mindful of the fact that they were, technically, on a public beach. His whole body felt like one raw nerve by the time Jared finally drew back, squinting at his handiwork in the dim light with undeniable satisfaction.

Jensen narrowed his eyes, not about to let Jared have all the fun. He let his hands slip free from Jared's hair and dropped them down to press against the bulge in Jared's shorts. Jared groaned and his hips rocked helplessly into Jensen's hand as his head dropped down to Jensen's shoulder.

"I believe," Jensen said, and was beyond impressed with himself when it came out mostly level. "That you promised me sex."

Jared's breath brushed fast and short across Jensen's wet skin and Jensen shivered in the warm summer air. His fingers kept working at the trapped length of Jared's cock, and Jared's voice was broken and guttural when he said, "You got anything?" 

Jensen shook his head. "Wasn't exactly planning on this."

"No?" Jared asked, and Jensen could hear the dark amusement in his voice as he got himself back under control. "Good thing I was, then."

Jared straightened up all at once and Jensen would deny to his dying day that the protesting noise he made was anything close to a whine. 

It made Jared chuckle regardless, pleased and a little flattered. He reached out and tugged Jensen's shorts and boxers down in one go, leaving them tangled above his ankles. Then those gorgeous fingers were dancing teasingly up the length of Jensen's cock and all the air got knocked out of Jensen's lungs in a rush when Jared rubbed his thumb through the precome beading at the head, smearing it. He lingered only briefly before drawing away.

"Turn around," Jared said to him and Jensen didn't protest. He pressed his palms against the wall and let his forehead drop, fighting to calm the frantic pounding of his heart.

"Spread your legs," Jared said then, and Jensen's useless sandals skidded in the sand as he widened his stance as far as he could before the tug of his shorts on his ankles stopped him.

There was the sound of Jared rustling in his pockets and then the unmistakable snap of a cap. Jensen braced himself for the cold shock of Jared's lubed fingers sliding down his cleft and was surprised when they skirted past his hole to tap along his perineum in a way that seemed frighteningly thoughtful.

"How much do you need?" Jared asked, making absent patterns on Jensen's skin that sent his nerves to jolting.

Jensen drew in a breath. "Don't you think we've both waited long enough without you deciding that this is a good time for foreplay"

"And whose fault is that?" Jared asked, but mildly. 

"Just _do_ it, Jared."

Jared's touched vanished briefly before returning with a fresh coat of lube and Jensen groaned as one of Jared's fingers slid into him in one long, smooth push. Fuck, it had been a while since he'd had the warmth of another person down there.

Jared's finger stilled deep inside him, deeper than he'd clearly meant it to go, and Jensen could practically see Jared's eyebrows arching in surprise. "You took that real easy."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "If you're asking to see my sex toys, this is really not the time." He shoved back against Jared's hand, trying to get his finger deeper. He wanted to be able to taste it in his fucking throat. "M'not gonna break. I want your cock in me _now_."

"Fuck. Okay." Jared started to open him up properly then, taking care to be thorough but not drawing it out unnecessarily. Jensen panted and writhed on his fingers, careless of the faint burn radiating from the blunt push of Jared's fingers. 

It could have been ten seconds or a year later when Jared's fingers withdrew. Only the knowledge that he was about to get something better kept Jensen from trying to follow them, to fill the sudden emptiness inside him.

The rasp of a zipper came next and Jensen listened carefully until he heard the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open. He relaxed and lifted his head, inching his feet wider. The head of Jared's cock pressed against him, blood hot and solid, making him ache for the next part.

"Tell me if it's too much," Jared said and Jensen huffed out a sound that was more laughter than agreement.

Then Jared started to push and Jesus fuck, he hadn't been kidding about being proportional. Jensen's hands spasmed against the wall, fingers digging in hard while his body slowly gave in to the pressure. Inch by agonizing inch, Jared pressed inwards, so much longer and thicker than his fingers had been.

"Look at you," Jared breathed, filthy and low. "Taking me so good. Fucking gorgeous, Jensen."

Jensen panted around the fullness, feeling stretched to his limit and then some. His legs trembled with the stretch, Jared taking up so much space behind him, inside him.

"Jared…" he tried, though he couldn't have said what he was asking for.

Jared didn't appear to have the same problem. One of his hands crept around Jensen's waist and pulled, sharply; Jensen abruptly found himself spitted on Jared's cock, mouth open and gaping on nothing.

" _Fuck_ …" he whined, too busy trying to remember how to breathe to make it the shout it ought to have been. Jared's cock was huge and inescapable inside of him and Jensen had no idea how he wasn't in pieces right now, how he had enough space for all of Jared. 

Jared gathered up close behind him, a long line of searing heat up Jensen's back. "Good?"

Jensen nodded shakily. "Fuck yeah."

Ever so slowly, Jared pulled back. It hurt nearly as badly coming out as it had going in, but Jensen was already feeling the sparking heat of pleasure threading through the ache and making sure that his cock didn't have the chance to go soft.

Jared paused with nothing but the head still in him and Jensen could tell from the spasmodic clutch of Jared's hands on his skin that Jared was feeling the strain just as much as Jensen was.

"Yes?" Jared murmured.

"Damn straight," Jensen said and Jared pressed a quick, chaste kiss to the base of his neck, then slammed in hard enough to make Jensen wail. Light flashed behind Jensen's eyes and he belatedly realized he'd closed them against the sheer onslaught of pleasure and pain.

He was being split in two and he was going to love every minute of it.

"Fucking do that aga-" Jensen panted, and that was as far as he got before Jared pounded into him again and he lost his train of thought entirely.

It was quick and dirty and fucking glorious. Jensen felt every inch of that cock scraping against his insides as Jared fucked him, ruthless and deep. He found Jensen's prostate in the first few thrusts and angled his hips to make sure Jensen wasn't getting a moment's respite from the swirl of pleasure rising inside him. Jensen's arms collapsed and he fell forward onto his forearms; the stinging burn of scraping against the stones tingled down his skin as he rocked back into Jared's thrusts. One of Jared's hands was on his hip, keeping Jensen right where he wanted him, while the other curled around Jensen's straining cock, twisting and pulling in time with the unrelenting snap of his hips. 

Jared was pouring a steady stream of obscenities into Jensen's ear, his breath hot against Jensen's cheek as he whispered about how hot Jensen was, how he looked stretched around Jared's cock, how Jared was going to make sure he'd be sleeping on his stomach for a week, gonna make you so full, Jensen, so fucking sore, can't believe how open you are, fuck.

Jensen gave up trying to make words and degenerated into a breathless mess of bitten off moans and raw sensation. Jared pressed firmly against the vein beneath the head of Jensen's cock and Jensen bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Jensen's orgasm hit him before he'd quite realized it was coming; a strangled cry tore its way out of his throat and Jensen shuddered and shook with the force of it as he pumped his release against the wall. His insides clamped down hard and the feel of Jared inside him, hot and hard and fucking huge, had his body wracking with tremors in an attempt to come again.

"Shit!" Jared hissed. His hand left Jensen's softening cock and grabbed his other hip, giving him all the leverage he needed to drag Jensen back into every one of his thrusts, deep and focused now as he sought his own pleasure. Jensen took it all limply, euphoric and totally wrung out.

Moments later, Jared stiffened, hands squeezing bruises into Jensen's skin, and slumped down against Jensen's back, nearly sending both of them sprawling when the added weight threatened to buckle Jensen's legs. 

"Heavy," Jensen mumbled, pulling one hand away from the wall to shove at any part of Jared he could reach.

"Sorry." Jared shifted and Jensen hissed at the sensation of his cock drawing out, leaving him feeling empty and fucked out. 

Laboriously, Jensen turned himself until he could slump back against the wall, ignorant of the catch-drag of his clothes and safe within the cage of Jared's legs. It was properly dark now and the shine of Jared's eyes stood out against the shadows. Jensen glanced down and was disappointed to note that it was too dark to get a proper look at Jared's cock. He'd have to do something about that; it was hard to believe that it was really as fucking big as it had felt. Jensen wanted to see it for himself.

He figured that Jared would be fairly amenable to that idea.

"So," Jared said, when they'd both caught their breath. "How much longer are you staying?"

"Six days," Jensen answered. The sweat was starting to dry on his skin, turning the breeze off the ocean unpleasantly cool. "Why? You got any ideas for how I should be spending it?"

"A few." Jared's tone was cocky, but Jensen could hear the minute hesitation in it when he said, "You maybe want to try that in a bed next time?"

Jensen answered that incredibly stupid question by grabbing a double handful of Jared's hair and pulling him down for a long, drugging kiss. Jared responded with ready enthusiasm, one hand coming up to grip the side of Jensen's face and tilt it further back. The new angle made Jensen's neck twinge but he let Jared get away with it because a little bit of manhandling was the whole point of sex with big men. 

And Jensen knew his body wasn't up for round two yet, but it wouldn't take long with Jared kissing him like that.

They broke apart by mutual agreement that breathing was kind of important and Jared grinned down at him. Even in the dark, Jensen could tell that Jared's hair was a fucking disaster. "So, that's a yes, then. Good. Though now I'm wondering why you waited till today to do anything if you were always going to say yes."

Jensen had to grin. "Because I finished my book this afternoon."

~fin


End file.
